digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Classic
Digimon Classic is a fan comic by Shiramu-Kuromu, which was meant to begin around the time his current fan comic on Deviantart ends the season it's on, but ended up starting earlier than this. However, currently no plot is set in stone. The only overall plot is based similar to what Digimon Aftermath was going to be, just excluding OC Digimon entirely. Many aspects of Digimon Aftermath are borrowed, including some of the same Ultimate Forms for the Six Heroes in the comic. A few things are different, however, as their evolution lines are different from their Aftermath counterparts, and their names (Except for one) are also different. Eaglemon is also a main antagonist and has an almost identical role in this comic. The main differences in the Evolution lines for the protagonist Digimon are the fact that each line, both Rookie, Champion, and Mega, better fit the designs of the Ultimate form, said stage being identical to the main six used in Digimon Aftermath. The only possible line that doesn't match is Giromon (Jack), but each line was done to better match each of their own appearances or categories. Like Digimon Aftermath, the Ultimate forms of the cast are their primary forms, but for a different reason; Only extremely few Digimon have actually survived to Mega Level under Eaglemon's tyrannical rule, so Mega Level is meant to be a very special stage that Digimon can reach; Meaning Super Ultimate doesn't exist, but the possibility is not out of the question due to potential of Armageddemon appearing. However, the chances of it appearing are unlikely at the same time until the plot can be properly adjusted to fit Armageddemon, but currently, as stated above, the plot has not been finalized yet other than the beginnings of the plot. Even then, except for the Digimon protagonists, the main six protagonists aside from Taro haven't been designed yet. One antagonist appearing is Kimeramon, but it's role in the plot is currently unknown. The name "Digimon Classic" originated because most of the Digimon appearing are very old Digimon, and the Digital World is designed as if all of Xros Wars and later did not exist whatsoever, so chances of any Digimon from that era appearing are absolutely dead zero. None of the OC Digimon designed by Shiramu-Kuromu will appear, but if any of them do at some point, Biodramon is the only one with any chance whatsoever of appearing. If it does, it will also gain an evolution line going down all the way to Fresh Level (Biodramon will be treated as Super Ultimate if it appears, but again, this isn't final). Digimon Classic is intended to be very old fashioned for a Digimon series of any kind, but at the same time the plot is it's own sort of plot rather than basing it off anything specific. One subplot confirmed is a love triangle with Taro and another male character fighting over the attention of a female character, both of whom are part of the main team. Despite the nature of Aftermath and Bursting Cries, Classic will NOT crossover with any of the other universes at all, as the plot lines of Bursting Cries and it's continuity have effectively been erased from existence, including the characters and Digimon created from that continuity. In March 2015, it was announced that this particular comic will now be defunct, with the story and characters being rebooted into a new comic called "Digimon Re: Classic", with only a few of the old cast confirmed to return at this point. Main Protagonist Digivolution Lines Tamers: Solomon: George: Rumble: Jack: Jim: Vlad: Golden Guardians: Notes *The newly uploaded NeoDragoramon will NOT APPEAR. AT ALL. NeoDragoramon WILL appear at some point. As a Cameo until I can figure out a plan for him. A future chapter will have a bonus Act with the two Royal Knights, which ones I've yet do decide, will take Solomon captive during the final moments of the series, briefly passing a room with the Omni Sword surrounded by darkness. When Solomon escapes, the first thing he does is seek out this room, because he heard that a supposed "God" existed in the room, and begins insulting NeoDragoramon, and leaves to take the final confrontation with Eaglemon and save the day. MAYBE a line might be spoken by NeoDragoramon, I don't know, but it's still very WIP as to how I'll have the cameo. *Due the fact there WILL be a sequel to this comic, taking place after the defeat of Eaglemon, I'm not sure whether or not the actual finale will to Digimon Classic will be a normal Act with a battle against Solomon and Eaglemon, or if the final chapter will be more of the fact NeoDragoramon is finally freed of his imprisonment. Due to how the plot is planned so far, this could either be a finale to this series or the freaking pilot of the next. *In regards to the above, the initial finale will be the resolution of the initial conflict between Solomon and Eaglemon, ending with Eaglemon's death. Then the REAL finale involves a final battle with NeoDragoramon, in which it serves as the true finale to the series, in which no sequel will take place due to how it ends. *More on the above two marks can be read on NeoDragoramon's page. *Biodramon, on the other hand, WILL appear much later on in the story. Biodramon will NOT, however, hijack Eaglemon's status as main villain of the series. *The series is currently planned for around 13 Chapters, not including the pilot. Each chapter will contain a varying number of Acts, some having more than others. *There's a specific reason that Vlad doesn't have his own pics yet, nor did I design the 6th Tamer just yet. He's essentially the same as what Kari, Ken, Koichi, and Keenan were, as in, everyone else appears long before he does. *And no, neither he nor Vlad are villains at all when they appear; Somebody else takes that honor. *Brondramon and Cobaldramon will make several cameo appearances prior to their proper debut in their own special chapter, though the first to appear will be Cobaldramon. *DeusGreymon is Solomon's final form. It is not referred to by it's actual name in the planned finale, but it is referred to under Solomon's own name. DeusGreymon also trumps NeoDragoramon for the most powerful Digimon in this continuity. 2015 Reboot Sometime in Summer 2015, Digimon Classic will be rebooted entirely as "Digimon Re: Classic", in which some of the characters, plots, and overall setting may change almost entirely or very little. However, it is early enough to confirm that Taro and Solomon will return as the lead human and Digimon respectively, and that Eaglemon will continue to serve as the main antagonist. The artstyle will also be noticeably different from what was previously seen in Digimon Classic, and will feature full coloring and shading in characters and settings. Category:Fan fiction|}|}|}